


The Beginning of the Universe

by iMagickalVivian



Series: The History of The World [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMagickalVivian/pseuds/iMagickalVivian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The History of the World as discovered by the Blue Archeologists. Part One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of the Universe

The Beginning of the Universe

In the beginning there was nothingness, a vortex of chaos in which creation and destruction entwined –the moment that something is created it is also destroyed. In this chaos there came into being a single Egg, a ball of pure power that began absorbing the chaos around it until the nothingness became still –all the chaos contained within the egg and from that egg came Arceus.

Feeling the need to fill the emptiness around him he sees that doing this himself would create an orderly world –in true order there is not progress so he imparts a portion of his power into a vessel wherein they can grow into their own entity. He fashions this vessel after the vessel that bore him, an egg, within this egg he places two powers: time, and space. From this egg hatches three entities: Dialga of Time, Palkia of Space, and Giratina of antimatter; each with its own personality and purpose. Instantly they set to work.

Dialga’s very existence brought about the existence of time, his will creating a steady pace at which time passes. Palkia of Space set about creating the stars and the planets as Giratina of Antimatter set about destroying the creations of its twin. Frustrated at the actions of its twin Palkia goes to Arceus and demands that something be done about the destructive nature of Giratina. Knowing that the destruction of Giratina would be the undoing of Palkia, destroying one would destroy the other, Arceus sends it to the Distortion World leaving Palkia to create and Giratina to keep its twin’s creation in balance with destruction or creation in the Distortion World. As Palkia finishes the creation of the universe and goes to Arceus who demands one last thing of its children, it demands that they create a planet unlike any other on the place where they hatched into existence. After this task is completed they retreat into their own dimensions leaving behind a construct on the planet that becomes known as the Spear Pillar, the access point to their worlds that pins them to the world of the creator.

On this planet there is uniformity, blankness: the ocean calm and still and lifeless, the land flat and featureless and dead. Onto this planet Arceus breathes life and purpose onto this planet and as a direct result deep within the crust of the planet hardened magma and earth forms an egg; deep in the ocean pressure in deep trenches forms an egg; high in the ozone minerals forms an egg. From those eggs hatch three unique beings, from the moment of their creation the being of the earth, Groudon, and sea being, Kyogre, creating things within their kingdom. Two of these beings come into contact looking to expand their dominion and battle fiercely, reshaping the face of their kingdoms in the battle. This battle rages for centuries before they encroach upon the territory of the being of the air, Rayquaza, who forces them both into submission and makes them come to an agreement. Thus islands formed in the ocean and lakes and rivers formed on land, both land and sea vulnerable to the forces of the sky. As a final act of good favor and fortune they create a land together under the eye of the being of air, moving the landmass from which Groudon was birthed near the trench that birthed Kyogre. To further submit this new peace Rayquaza parlays with Arceus who creates the Red and Blue Orbs and places them on a massive mountain in an inland sea on this new continent declaring that as long as the Orbs remain together the two will never fight again. Appreciative of this unique world Arceus seeds this world with two new forms of life, the ancestors of the humans and Mew, he gifts these new creations with: knowledge, emotion and willpower. These three aspects are embodied by three creatures: Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf that make their homes in three caverns beneath three large lakes in the same land as the construct that pins the worlds together. Arceus calls to Palkia who returns to create another construct on which Rayquaza may sit and watch the new life and maintain the peace.

After the chaos of the battle between Kyogre and Groudon on the mountain on which the first construct sits the gift of willpower creates a supreme being from the will of ice, rock and metal from mount beneath. This being, Regigigas, saw the rest of the world and decided to balance the landmasses it saw around the world and began pulling the continents into position with ropes. During this shifting a mountain range is created from which a creature of lava is formed under the guidance of Groudon, Heatran; as trenches open in the ocean Kyogre and his consort, the spirit of the sea itself, birth an heir, Manaphy. As Regigigas began looping far continents with its rope the mountain beneath created Regice, Regirock, and Registeel to assist it, when they attempted to move the continents on which the constructs stood it is stopped by Rayquaza. 

Pleased with the progress made Arceus creates the Adamant, Lustrous, and Griseous Orbs to keep its first three children at peace –seeing how effective the orbs that balanced Kyogre and Groudon were- before creating his own dimension in which to finally rest.


End file.
